User talk:~~Silverflower~~
Welcome chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) chinapro2000[[User talk:chinapro2000|'~silverflower~']] 15:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chinapro. Do you remember me from are old chat, Stormclan? iF your online, go on chat! i have no one to chat :( Cheesywhale123 15:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cheesywhale123 Yo, the chat won't work for me right now, so i can't get in. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ikr? Rainface, a honest warrior 12:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) idk, all ik is that the chat page don't wanna work for me. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me to Rainface, a honest warrior 12:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) honestly, all i can say is that we write stuff on our talk pages, i refreshed a billion times and it stilll doesn't wanna work. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted awhile ago, feel free to add on. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) posted Rainface, a honest warrior 12:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me posted, again! after you! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Rain has posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thou can postedth againith, for thy have finishedth postingth. (Hopith i saidith that rightith) Rainface, a honest warrior 13:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) thy wackest queen has noweth postedeth. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's stop talking like that now. Any way, you can go now, i posted. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk, i posted also. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) me to, posted Rainface, a honest warrior 14:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! You should get on chat... im all alone!! :'( posted, tell sky that we are posting on the talk pages. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Noooo! Its not working for me!!! Stupid chat! :'( oh okay, when do i post? After Rain or Silver? sure, let's do that. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk Rainface, a honest warrior 14:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, chat isnt working for me at the moment, btw i posted, until chat starts working again can u go on the roleplay comment place? answer me on my talk page k? ~Skymist~ 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola! are you online? ~Skymist~ 12:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver, i saw ur post, r u still online? ~Skymist~ 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Awww, u left, i just got online now :'( ~Skymist~ 18:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!!!!! I'm on!!!!!!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in AutumnClan, I can make a cat that is your sister and I can play her if you want? Want a deal? Rainface, a honest warrior 20:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me..Firestar1122000 00:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) if your on, go on chat! Rainface, a honest warrior 01:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, go on if your on. Rainface, a honest warrior 18:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Come on chat! I'm lonely and i posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 20:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat if your on! Rainface, a honest warrior 21:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You still on?! Rainface, a honest warrior 00:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) chat not working for me either. Rainface, a honest warrior 00:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) gtg, bye Rainface, a honest warrior 01:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) me back! ok, i'll tell the chat monkies. hehe. Rainface, a honest warrior 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i'll let you know when my last to chat monkies have posted (luck and ivy). Rainface, a honest warrior 01:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Luck is writing her post, i think you can post then. I think, she might change her mind... Rainface, a honest warrior 01:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Your turn to post on RP [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 01:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) luck had to leave, but i'm still here, (ivy and moonstorm already left). Rainface, a honest warrior 02:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) are u on right now??? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) oh.... [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, talk on comments so we can stay on the same page. the order is: Moonstorm, Skymist, Silverflower so its ur turn, but after u get this message go on summerclan comments 'till chat works 4 u. Skymist is always hyper! 17:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought u were posting? Skymist is always hyper! 17:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) how so i make the yellow box thing on Quailsplash's page? Does that mean your cat is moveing to the nursery now? I'll roleplay and make our cats meet.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT IF YOUR ON! I'M ALL ALONE! ALSO, LOOK AT MEH NEW SIGGIE! Rainface<3 23:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If your on go on chat! Rainface<3 20:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Are you online? Go on chat then! :P Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 23:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver are you on still?!?!? Wanna go on chat?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 13:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Noes, where did you go? Rainface<3 17:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can Darkclaw be Silverlight's mate? If not, do you have any other toms that can be Silverlight's mate in the wind chasers?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ok :( Cheesywhale123 00:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) My stupid cousin hacked my account ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 00:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! I'm helping Luck with her wiki right now and we are on chat. You can go there also. http://luckshine.wikia.com/wiki/AngelClan. hi silver ^-^ 17:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) go on the chat http://luckshine.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silver! Are you on still? Rain and I in Luck's wiki if you need us or want to talk with us. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You on? Rainface<3 12:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You sure? Rainface<3 12:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Weird, i'm there but it says the only person there is autumn, and then there's me. It doesn't say Chinapro2000 is there. Does it say i'm there? Rainface<3 12:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ok. Rainface<3 12:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) k, i'll rp Swiftkit (i thought of the name for her, so I want to rp her). You can rp one of mine. Umm, three toms and two she-cats. Haven't thought of names though... Rainface<3 12:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd LOVE you to be one! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I made Dawnpetal's picture show. (I was bored and looking at cats XD!) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Chinay! Want to RP in TWC?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS YAY(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hi Chinay! Are you still on?? - Rosie where did you go? Rainface<3 15:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK PLEASEEEEE ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 18:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) can u post in TWC? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Join me in the Wild chat (anonymous) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey wanna get on chat?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS PLEASE COME BACK ON CHAT! Rainface<3 21:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ooooh. Rainface<3 21:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) you can post there. Rainface<3 21:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) cool. Rainface<3 21:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) is u on? Rainface<3 00:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) kk and COOL! Rainface<3 02:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) silver, u still her? i posted in twc, U SHOULD ALSO! Rainface<3 02:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) where u go? i iz lonely again! Rainface<3 23:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) read winterclan. Rainface<3 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. hmm, 4 kits, 2 toms and 2 she-cats. help me think of names and what they look like. Rainface<3 00:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i knew. Rainface<3 00:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey silver!!! meh ish bored. ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hi Snowfall Im Crow a loner looking for a clan and a mate Im Jet black with sea eyes and Im rlly grumpy yet loyal to my clanmates and my mate ok, go on chat also! Rainface<3 19:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) u on? Cheesywhale123 23:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Silver i would like to join Autumnclan i'm sorry, but Rainy told me i could roleplay lightningkit, sorry!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i will post when it is archived, it messes up my computer, it really need to be archived, and what is going on in Autumnclan?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can u go on Claw's page, i left a commnet about something, nothing bad! ;)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) GO. ON. CHAT. Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 21:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW then chat on summerclan comments Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 21:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hehe, yes i is. Rainface<3 18:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, i told them i am back, and for cheesy, i have no idea. Rainface<3 18:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) can u go on chat? cause if u can, i will go on chat. Rainface<3 18:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) kk. Rainface<3 18:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) kk, MEAN GRANDPA! *grabs frying pan* if he keeps it up, his head comes off! (lol, jk). Rainface<3 18:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok. Rainface<3 20:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) r u and rowan fighting and kk. also, please give me sugar before i speak espanol. DANG IT! Rainface<3 18:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) haha silver i love your new sig:PSpottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 06:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i on. have u seen spotz new siggie? i gonna make one like that. Rainface<3 17:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i am gonna make mine similar only that it will say rainy in the bigger letters and SPOTZ, u r a zombie *whacks* in the smaller writing. Rainface<3 17:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Rainface<3 17:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, how do you edit your siggie on here now? Rainface<3 17:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oh wait, nvm, figured it out :) Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) (now i hit all with frying pan) awwwz, bye. DDD: Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yepz. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) as long as it doesn't envolve me i am fine. i also left a comment on frying PAns. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yep. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk. can we post in places now? Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) k, let's get started. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) u still here? Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 19:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you make small print? ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* 21:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) u will NEVER believe this. i was just messing around with rowan so she freaks out, leaves chat, and then writes a blog saying that she fing hates me! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I forgave everyone and they forgave me (idk about moon though) and can you go on chat? And I think Rain deleted it :( ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 16:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) CHEESY AND LUCK TOLD ME TO DELETE IT BECAUSE THEY WERE FURIOUS AT FIRESTAR! and it was deleted AFTER she apologized. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) alright, me try to restore it, i hope i can remember all the poop we put into it, atleast i'll bring the page back and then we ALL who went on the quest will work to remember the poop we put on it. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) wait, nvm, it back, and i didn't do poop to get it back. yay! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) kk. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) i pretended to call justin beiber and made him kiss her then she made him come over and do it with me then luck and i got angry and made him do it with her and she got angry and left. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ik, she just over reacted and said she was never coming back after the joke and i was like: WTF?! IT WAS A JOKE! YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED IT WITH THE DOING IT THING! oh, rainlegs, if u can read this, i'm trying to make a point. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) u still here? Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 19:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I DINT TELL HER TO SELETE ROWANFLIGHTS QUEST! >:((((((( Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 21:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry im not mad at you im just... IDK yeah theres so much fighting going on recently! -_- hehehe i like making that face Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 14:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yes. I restored it :PP It's always good to have the memory :PP ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 19:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (XD) yeah pretty much everything is over. new siggie!!! Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 14:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure! go on chat if you can :)Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! its not letting me put in a pic :P Sorry!!! Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 14:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okCheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 14:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) just want to let u know i put a template in claws page Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 16:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I want to make my kits apps. today but only if Rain or Luck is here :(( I hope they get on soon! ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 17:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll do it! Is moony online? ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 17:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) XDD and anytime :PP ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 17:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) HI SILVER :D ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) kk ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) meh ish fine :3 just waiting for more people to come on ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) silver! come back! by mistake, i exited the chat :( ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you can 19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- sorry i clicked siggie like 10 times XD me and rain r missing you! Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 19:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *comforts silver* 19:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- why did you leave? ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 21:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) well, you made spotz leave...PLEASE COME BACK..its just i tell people about that all the time you guys never listen and my dad said if it keeps happening i cant go on chat anymore... ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 21:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) come online ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 22:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i'm not that big of a fan of the siggie but ok. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 22:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) it's fine, it's just sad. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 22:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well..... rain edited spotty's poll blog and spot got angry so she wrote who is the uglist and put down Rain Luck Rowan... (idk anymore she put down) and rain got angry because someone voted for her (someone voted for meh too D:) and spotz got angry because we said that damian whats his name was ugly, and rowan said that everyone had their own opinion about whos ugly and whos not... then a fight started... idk what happened after that because i had to go at 11:00.... and i have a horrible memory ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I was broseing a few talkpages, and you were wondering what had happened between Spotz, me, and rain... I figured you might as well know why I banned them for three days. You know that Rain is an admin, right? So she should enforce our rules. Well, she and Spotz got into an arguement, and one of our rules is no cussing. Rain and Spots were cussing left and right. Then, instead of trying to end the fight, Rain kept telling Spotz to shut up, etc., not helping the situation at all. So, I gave both of them a three-day ban. :p Rainlegs 19:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) XP i loves that vid Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 14:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :D meh on chat nowz Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 15:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i don't need any help at the moment, but your sig and avatar is awesome XD1leafpoollove 14:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) are oyu online? if so, can you go on chat? I'm so bored all alone...XD1leafpoollove 14:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) aww:(. I'm so bored. Also, do you know what happened how Spotz got banned (i'd ask about rain, too, but I have no idea who he/she is..XD)?1leafpoollove 14:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hey silver, this is spotz, just not logged in. I can't wait until tomorrow when i'm not banned anymore!! I'm going to go on at midnight, so I can be on before I go to sleep. I misses this wiki!!! -Spotz Wwiki Blanks Hiya, China. I just wanted to let you know that using the wwiki blanks on any other site then wwiki is a violation of copyright laws, and is strictly illegal. Please refrain from using them in the future, as you could get in deep trouble that may result in jail time or fines. Thanks, Rainlegs 00:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) chat can u go on chat?my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 11:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) silver, i'm banned from chat. I thought it was jus a continuation from my normal ban, but then i saw Rain is in chat. Do you think someone can remove it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 19:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) chat the chat please go on chat if you can! my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 01:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *Cries* PLEASE COME ON CHINA! I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I DID?!?! I thought i only deleted one post...^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 21:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) (ps. can you come on chat?) heh heh please gpo on chat if you can thx if you cant well then im sad so bye unless your going on chat if you arent then i will be sads so bye maybe for now!!!!!!!!!! Got it :P ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 18:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) NO CHATS WILL WORK! I'VE CHECKED A BUNCH OF CHATS AND NON WILL WORK! PLEASE STILL BE HERE! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 22:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ik. i don't know how to respond to that. CLICK! ik. i'm annoying just like jaypaw. poohey. when they leave, WATCH IT! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 22:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) cool. can we name it mistkit? cause her name is skyMIST, and i think mistkit is a beautiful name. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 01:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) NOW GO ON CHAT NOWW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 11:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) how do u send out messages on chat?! It won't work if i push enter!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) on chat.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ya, i am on NOW, nut when i push enter, my typing thingy just moves down a space, and if does, usually people don't get the message unless i exit.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) R U ON?! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *folds arms* im upset Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 22:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) errr...... what now? Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 22:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) luckshine wiki or warriorsfankitties wiki? Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 22:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA you got pranked by Ian McBroom! ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 22:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) yes. *packs and looks at exit to Warriorscatclansrp Wiki* Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 00:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yes. i know everyone who i can bring myself to trust. Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 00:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha ya... i was thinking about doing that, because i still want to rp Agateblaze, but i'm just so lazy that i never got around to it(: AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean 02:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow, ok well Luck left this wikia so you and rainlegs can be chat mods.I'm sorry that this happened... i'll talk to her. Ya! Of corse(: No Prob AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance...